Daren Blackshire
Daren Blackshire (ブラックシャイヤ, ダレン, Blackshire Daren), is a ghoul residing in an apartment in the 8th ward. He is from the United States, and is a former member of the ghoul organization Discord, and the Rogues. Currently, he is known to the CCG and others as Soundwave (サウンドウエヴェ Soundwave), and is largely associated with audio and sound. He works for the Inquisitors as both an assassin and a DJ at their nightclub, Yuureien. In the past, he was referred to by his last name Blackshire (黒シャイア, Kuroshaia) as an alias. Appearance Daren Blackshire is a young male of average height, standing at 5'7" and bearing a lean-athletic muscular build. this for example.. His hair is short and black upon his shaved head, with his eyes being a light brown color. During his work shift or when out interacting socially, Daren wears casual clothing and other accessories like wristbands, rings, necklaces, and watches. He has a natural poker face that hides his true emotions, though recently he has been smiling and frowning more often. Typically while under his ghoul disguise, he wears a white mask designed with light blue musical note symbols that seem to glow, with gray wires attached to the mask cover his head and neck, hiding his skin. He dresses in a long black cloak with a light blue interior, and a chin-high collar. The cloak opens up at his waist, revealing dark pants and boots. Daren also equips gray leather gloves that is worn on each hand. Personality Daren has a very polite way of speaking and seems to be friendly towards most people he encounters. Although his expression almost never changes, he's well capable of being silly and possesses a good sense of humor He is highly attentive to sound and associates his own voice as beautiful, while others tend to be annoying until they are reduced to gurgles. Additionally, he constantly seems to be searching for something he describes as the "perfect sound", which he has only heard once. As part of his music, he likes to record the screams and noises of his victims, suggesting that he is also fairly apathetic about what he does. He is not shown to be without mercy, however, as many times he has finished off those he deems pitiful. Moreover, during the training arc for the Inquisitors, he took initiative and attempted to kill the girl whom Sierra Gray was ordered to finish off despite her clear reluctance, making it so that she would not have to do the deed herself. He also did not want to kill the children whom Shidu told the group to get rid of, though he complied without audible protest. Currently, he appears to be leaving his old savage ways behind as time passes, but it can noted that he hasn't changed completely yet, as he conspires to create chaos in Tokyo with a mysterious group. History TBA Plot Newcomers Daren was one of the new recruits for the Inquisitors in their initiation, arriving late to the abandoned cargo warehouse along with others. He sat in silence atop a wooden box, watching Sierra take first in torturing a local politician. When his turn came around, he dropped from the box and approached the politician in a slow walk. He hears Shidu's negative remark regarding his costume but internally discards it as a cowardly insult. Daren began his turn by impaling the man's lower abdomen to rip out his left kidney, which he nonchalantly discards. Throughout the course of Daren's turn, the photographers took numerous photos of him harming the politician, the sound of the cameras snapping irritated the ghoul to a degree where he almost loses control and goes berserk. Fortunately, he controls his temper and ends his turn abruptly to go sit back down on the wooden box. Later on Shidu's order, Daren kills one of the children who were caught eavesdropping by Ran, showing internal reluctance while doing so. Afterwards, he notices Sierra hesitating to kill the child she was sent after and decides to kill the child himself for the woman's sake. He later leaves the area on Shidu's order of dismissal. Raiding the Railroad Although not officially participating in the event himself, Daren was present at the pep rally involving Aogiri Tree and We've Gone Rogue members. He gazes up at the sky and thinks about somethings, but then notices someone watching him from afar. Once the raid on the train begins, Daren isn't seen and is thought to have departed else where. Corpse Collector Daren speaks with Shidu after the events of Corpse Collector, and discusses the overall performance given by the new Inquisitor members. As Shidu gives him a poor report, he reminisces about the day he was a new recruit and openly shares his thoughts with his boss in a playful manner. Shidu then disapproves of Daren's merciful nature towards Madi, whom he saved from being killed on Shidu herself. He tells her that killing the child would've been a boring outcome and that living her alive was sure to bring about a more interesting factor. The two continue to talk before Daren is dismissed by Shidu. Wintertide Daren is first seen attending the meeting held by Aogiri Tree and the Rogues, with the main organizers being the No-Eyed King and the Ender. It's explained that both organizations would be working together to a hospital in the 3rd Ward for the sole purpose of obtaining RC suppressants. Daren had negative thoughts about this idea and was slightly irritated at the fact that the No-Eyed King could not go obtain the suppressants she desperately desired herself, but he simply digressed and went along with the plan. He's later present at a meeting called by Shidu involving Sierra Gray and Anteiku. As she explains the details of Sierra's predicament and the assignment, Daren feels sympathy for the former Inquisitors, appearing to worry for her well-being before discarding the thought to pay further attention Days before the actual events of Wintertide begin, Daren makes a anonymous tip to the CCG purposely misinformed them that a 'small group' of ghouls would be raiding a hospital located in the 3rd Ward in a couple days from present time. He then suggests that a certain number of investigators be placed near the entrance before ending the call. Once the hospital raid begins, Daren enters the building through a first floor window which led to one of the many labs located within the sanatorium. He takes out the scientists found within and walks out into the hallways where he encounters a ghoul named Mad Jack. The two have a brief chat and make their acquaintances, with Mad Jack asking if Daren was blind and the former firing back with a comical threat. Mad Jack asks if Daren wishes to join him in raiding the other lab rooms within the hospital, to which he willingly agrees to. Before the two could start plundering, they are found by CCG initiates Shuya Yagi and Andrei Fukov, who waste no time in attacking the pair of ghouls. As the fight starts, Daren collaborates an attack with Mad Jack against Shuya. As the latter's Bikaku knocks away the gun in the investigator's hand, Daren follows up with a kick to his stomach, intending to knock Shuya away. His leg is grabbed however, and Daren is pulled into the lab room before being shot at by Fukov, who was standing in another doorway. Daren shoots shards at Fukov afterwards, Will Continue Later Powers and Abilities As a Ukaku ghoul, Daren is extremely fast and agile. He is intelligent, strategic, and tactical, being able to quickly think of plans in tough situations or determine his next crucial move. Although, he has slower regeneration than most ghouls, and suffers from lower stamina. He is experienced in hand-to-hand combat, and sometimes prefers to use that rather than his kagune to conserve stamina. Well Versed Hand-to-Hand Skills: ' A near lifetime of fighting against humans and ghouls has resulted in Daren being well versed in hand to hand combat with the ability to overcome other experienced opponents. '''Fast Speed/Reflexes: ' Daren has quick movement speed, and is faster than most ghouls by a considerable margin, even other Ukakus of similar strength. His speed also grants him fast reflexes and allows him to run along walls, outpace his opponent, and dodge melee/ranged attacks in a constant string. Just as long as the attacks move at a slower pace than he can currently move. 'Excellent Sense of Hearing: ' Although lacking in his other senses, Daren has a heightened sense of hearing, better than most ghouls. He is able to pick up on sounds from inside his apartment, and far away places. '''Abnormally High Strength: Daren has been shown to have abnormal strength, being able to easily leave holes in walls he punches, snap necks, and impale an enemy's abdomen (Human and Ghoul) with his bare hands. Combat: : Strengths: Daren is a speed-based combatant, meaning he's very fast and agile, along with being exceptionally strong on his own. With his high speed and abnormal strength combined, he is in essence a 'Rushdown' type of fighter, getting in close and using quick hard hitting attacks with his fists/feet or kagune to pressure a lone enemy or multiple enemies. However, Daren is a rather calm fighter, he's strategic, tactical, and cautious about the moves he or his foes make. : Weaknesses: By nature of being a Ukaku ghoul, Daren has a lower stamina threshold than other ghouls of different RC types and as a result, can become fatigue much faster in a prolonged fight. Daren's regeneration is also sub-par compared to other ghouls, activating slow and healing wounds just as slow. Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: A pair of gaseous/solid black wings that appear to be bigger and wider than Daren himself. Shards fired from the wings are a obsidian like color with gray smudges. Strengths: Daren's kagune is a unique kind, rather than being suitable in long-range attacks, it's more suitable in close-range attacks, but can still shoot projectiles. Wings are very sharp and durable, can be used to attack or defend Q-bullets, quinques, and kagunes. Weaknesses: Daren's kagune has the general weaknesses a Ukaku possesses, albeit shot projectiles drain his stamina fairly quicker than a average Ukaku. Mechanics: Daren's kagune currently has only one form, which is the Winged form. Winged Form: Each wing is three meters long (300 cm), which makes the wingspan a combined total of six meters (600 cm). Each wing is a meter and thirty centimeters wide (130 cm). Both wings are eight centimeters (3.1 in) thick. Shards are six inches long (15 cm) and two inches wide (6 cm). Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Soundwave.jpg| Daren's old battle suit drawn by a unknown evil that will remain anonymous. Daren's Colored Outfit.png| Daren's old battle suit colored by /u/we7887 Soundwavecolored.png| Banner Daren made by /u/JokersMaze Daren Ten of Hearts.png| Daren's Trump Card. Trivia * His favorite parts of the body (to eat) are the vocal cords. * His favorite animal is a gray wolf, due to its howl. * He dislikes sounds that are bad to his ears, often becoming irritated after hearing one. * Some examples of this are bells and broken records. * His favorite music genre is Electronic Rock, and his favorite musician to listen to is Celldweller. * He actively cannibalizes and trains himself to increase the limits of his body. * Despite being vicious and slightly psychotic, he is shown to be a joker like Maki when engaging in fights. * He often gives silly nicknames to characters he knows. He refers to Shidu as "Shidu-senpai-senpai" and Kuroneki Osiris as "Ice-Ice-Baby-Osiris-san". * He has another mental version of himself known as "The Other Me" or "The Voice" Category:Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:WGR Category:Yuugure